Byakuya Accepts
by pehpig
Summary: I was watching Episode 228 when it occurred to me that Byakuya didn't seem happy at all to be at the beach. Yet there he was. So if he takes no enjoyment from sun, surf, and bikini-clad babes, why was he there? I do not own Bleach, alas.


**Summary:** Byakuya is upset at the Shinigami Women's Association for building a pool on his property without asking permission. And now they think asking him to go along with them to the beach is a good apology? Still, it is Rukia who is asking him…

Serenity. Byakuya focused his mind on the concept as his brush moved across the page. He sought both to draw the pictogram as well as to achieve the state of mind. It embarrassed him that he had allowed his anger to control him once again. True, the Shinigami Women's Association had no right to build a pool on his property, but it was unseemly of him to lose self control like that, personally destroying the pool in a fit of pique. It was an impulsive and reckless act. When would he finally be free of his violent temper? Once again, he sought comfort in his art. Completing the last stroke to finish the character, he sat back to get a good look at it. As he took in the black and white pictogram in front of him, he could see that he failed. It was the tensest, most irritated looking representation of "Serenity" he'd ever seen. He sighed and tore the page off the pad. He would have to try again.

A knock on the door made him raise his head.

"Ni-sama? May I come in?"

It was Rukia.

"You may enter." He replied.

Rukia slid open the door and walked over to kneel down before him carrying a paper shopping bag. She bowed respectfully before him. Byakuya politely returned the bow.

"Ni-sama, I have come on behalf of the Shinigami Woman's Association. They send their sincere apologies for the difficulties they have caused you by building a pool in your yard."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. They were apologizing? How unusual.

"Do they swear they will never do anything like that again?" He asked

Rukia blushed as she coughed into her hand. "Um, no Ni-sama. They made no such offer. But they do want to make it up to you."

He was not surprised they declined to stop harassing him. But an offer to make it up to him? This sounded interesting.

"They do?" He said "How?"

"Well, they decided it would be a great idea to take a day off and go to the beach in the real world." She explained. "They are inviting you to come along as a way of saying they're sorry."

Byakuya didn't see how that was much of an apology. "If they are going anyway, it doesn't seem like it's something they are doing to make up for troubling me."

"Oh, but it will be so much fun Ni-sama!" Rukia said. "We can swim and smash watermelons and play games. It would be a great way for us to spend time together!"

She could see by his face he was still not convinced. She had to try harder. "Look, I've even picked out a new bathing suit. What do you think?"

Reaching into her shopping bag, she pulled out what appeared to Byakuya to be two thin strips of brightly colored cloth.

"That is a bathing suit?" He asked. It hardly seemed like enough material for a handkerchief.

"Yes, Ni-sama. This is what people in the real world wear these days at the beach." She grinned. "I got a more modest outfit than the others. I don't like to show off that much."

"So the others will be wearing even less?" He found that hard to believe.

"Is that a problem Ni-sama?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya shook his head. "Not at all. I will not be accepting their invitation."

Rukia was crestfallen. She had really wanted him to go.

"Are you sure, Ni-sama? There'll be lots of food and fireworks in the evening."

Byakuya stood firm. "I do not care for such activities. I am not opposed to your going if you so desire."

Rukia was very sad. She could see by the determined look on her brother's face that she had failed. She bowed, put her bathing suit in her shopping bag and stood up to take her leave.

"I suppose it's for the best, Ni-sama." She said as she walked to the door. "Ichigo said you probably wouldn't want to come anyway."

"Ichigo?" Byakuya said sitting up straighter. "The Kurasaki boy is going?"

"Yes Ni-sama." Rukia confirmed. "When I asked him if he would like to join us, he said yes right away."

Suddenly Byakuya had a terrifying vision. Rukia clad in nothing but those two little strips of thin cloth. That damned Kurosaki brat with her on the beach. Alone._ UNSUPERVISED!_

* * *

"I'm so glad you changed your mind to come with us, Ni-sama." Rukia said as she beamed with joy. "And I love this hoodie! The sakura petals are lovely."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the matching pants?" Byakuya asked as he held up the gym bag holding their things. "You will get more protection that way."

"Maybe in the evening when it gets colder." She replied.

"Perhaps you should zip up the front. You are rather pale, I would hate to see you get sunburned." He stressed.

Rukia was pleased. It was rare for her brother to be so concerned for her.

"Not to worry Ni-sama. Ichigo is bringing the sunscreen. He'll help me put some on."

Would he now? Byakuya thought. Not if he could help it! He used Zenbonzakura to open up the portal to the real world. If he did it a little more forcefully than necessary, well, it couldn't be helped. The gate didn't care either way as it opened before them.

"After you." He said, stepping aside for his little sister.

Rukia smiled up at him before stepping through. "Ni-sama. I just want to thank you for this. It really makes me feel good to know you want to spend time with me."

Looking down at her happy face, he was reminded once again of the place she held in his heart. She was indeed his pride. It was moments like these that helped him find, if only for a little while, a small measure of serenity.

The End


End file.
